Frank Irving
Frank Irving was a main character and a former police captain who became the new sheriff of the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department after August Corbin's death. After facing the Headless Horseman, his life made a drastic turn, eventually becoming institutionalized as a psychiatric patient. He eventually escaped to help battle the End of Days, which ultimately led to his death. He was resurrected, presumably, by Jeremy Crane, and was under the former Horseman of War's control from that point on. Upon Jeremy's death, the hold on Irving's soul was released. As of Season 3, he is currently in hiding, with a little help from Jenny Mills, to protect his family. History Early life At some point in Irving's life, he met and fell in love with Cynthia Irving. Together they had a child named Macey. After their separation, Macey was involved in an accident which left her legs paralyzed. He used to work in the city until he transferred to Sleepy Hollow. Season One At the beginning it is hard for him to accept all the abnormal activities that started to happen in Sleepy Hollow. He takes the place of Corbin after he was killed by Death and becomes an ally to Abbie and Crane. After he saw the headless Horseman he came to believe to their stories. He saw him when he went to a laboratory in order to take the head of the horseman and he brought it to the witnesses. Then, he helped them trap Death and later he became closer to Jenny Mills. His relationship with his family is getting better, however, soon after his daughter is targeted by Moloch. He sends one of his commanders, Ancitif, who can possess people and passes from one person to another by touch to retrieve Washington's Bible. Fearing for his daughter he tries to hide her and also calls for a priest. But, when his daughter is possessed she kills the priest and the demon forces him to give him Washington's bible. Irving tells Abby he goes after the map and so gives them the chance to take if before he gets it. In the end, Abby, Jenny and Crane save his daughter. Later on, the investigation forces Irving to lie and say that he killed the pastor and the policeman in order to save his daughter from jail. Season Two Irving returned, being held at Tarrytown Psychiatric. In the mental hospital, Irving had an encounter with Henry Parrish, which does not bode well for his future. He almost committed suicide when Nurse Lambert gave him a pill to make him more maliable to her suggestions. She then told him that he was to drown himself. He was saved by Abbie, Jenny, and Nick Hawley. At the end of the episode he escaped and Abbie Mills was driving with Ichabod Crane, Jenny Mills and Nick Hawley. Frank Irving hid in back of Abbie's jeep. After acquiring the Sword of Methuselah, Abraham reveals that the weapon will claim a soul if it is used to kill a demon. Jenny then pitches the idea that Frank can use the sword since Henry has already claimed his soul. When Frank confronts Moloch's demons in a forest, he successfully slays a handful of them with the sword. However, he is then confronted by War, who mortally wounds him, but not before Frank dispatches him and leaves Henry vulnerable. Frank Irving was inexplicably seen entering a groceries store, asking if he was in heaven or hell. Personality Irving was initially no-nonsense and skeptical about Crane and Abbie's claims, but quickly became their ally once he saw for himself that they were speaking the truth. As a father, he loves his daughter immensely and would do anything to protect her. Relationships Jeremy Crane Frank Irving first met Jeremy, in Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. Jeremy prevented Frank from being administered drugs for a mental condition that he does not have. Jeremy also gave them a legal requisition forbidding them from administering any medication without his consent. Jeremy was pretending to be a lawyer hired by his wife to represent him under his alias, Henry Parrish. He got Irving to sign in blood, and the actual contents of the document sold his soul to him (Jeremy). Frank was told by Ichabod and Abbie that his lawyer, Henry, was in fact the Horseman of War. When Frank confronted him about this, Jeremy reveals that he took his soul. He then offered Frank a trade- a soul for a soul in his words. Frank is to kill someone, and War will release his soul. Parish wanted him to kill the man who paralyzed his daughter, Macey. Frank came close to killing him, but regained control over himself before he could finish the deed. Frank then escaped, and guilted Abbie and Crane to helping him. Frank hates Jeremy more than any of the other Horsemen. In addition, Jeremy also killed Frank. Trivia Etymology *The name "Frank" is from a Germanic name which referred to a member of the Germanic tribe, the Franks. The Franks settled in the regions now called France and the Netherlands in the 3rd and 4th century. They derived their tribal name from the name of a type of spear that they used. From medieval times, the various forms of this name have been commonly conflated with the various forms of Francis. The name was brought to England by the Normans. Notable bearers include author L. Frank Baum (1856-1919), architect Frank Lloyd Wright (1867-1959), and singer Frank Sinatra (1915-1998).http://www.behindthename.com/name/frank-1 *Frank's last name, "Irving" is an allusion to Washington Irving, the author of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2647544/trivia?tab=tr&item=tr2065376 Appearances References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Cops Category:The Irving Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Main Characters